Creed of the Shepard
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: There's a reason Commander Shepard was able to interface with the Beacon on Eden Prime. When you spend the majority of your childhood strapped to the Animus, you'd be amazed who comes out.


WELCOME TO ALLIANCE MILITARY DATABASE

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION REQUESTED

ESTABLISHING SECURE CONNECTION…

SECURE CONNECTION CONFIRMED.

PLEASE LOG-IN TO ACCESS ALLIANCE MILITARY PERSONNEL DATABASE:

USERNAME: AndersonD.

PASSWORD: ••••••

PREPARING TO SEND…

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

SENDING…

DECRYPTING…

VERIFYING USER NAME…

VERIFYING USER DATA…

VERIFIED.

WELCOME, CAPTAIN DAVID ANDERSON, TO ALLIANCE MILITARY PERSONNEL DATABASE.

DOWNLOADING REQUESTED PERSONNEL FILE…

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

ACCESSING PERSONNEL FILE…

ACCESS GRANTED.

PERSONNEL FILE #1567-2937

NAME: JOHN SHEPARD

RANK: LIEUTENANT COMMANDER

SERVICE NO.: 5923-AC-2826

CURRENT AGE: 29

DATE OF BIRTH: April 11, 2154

PLACE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN

HEIGHT: 6'4"

WEIGHT: 187 lbs.

HAIR COLOR: BROWN

EYE COLOR: BLUE

PRE-SERVICE HISTORY

John Sheppard's early life is a mystery to Alliance Military Databases. There are no previous records showing his existence until at Age ten he purchases a single outbound ticket on the _MSV Scorpio_ to the new human colony on Mindoir.

The captain's log of the _MSV Scorpio _at that time describes John as "The kid with the eyes of an old man, with the knife in his hands". Records for the next few years of Shepard's life are non-existent.

John re-appears in 2167, in the aftermath of A Batarian raid on the colony. The Batarian's slaughtered many of the inhabitants, enslaving the majority of the survivors. When the Alliance team from the _SSV Einstein_ arrived to rescue the members of the colony.

One of the Alliance patrols searching for survivor's found John, asleep, atop the bodies of a batarian assault team. The post-mortem of the bodies all had the same cause of death.

Clinical, Methodical, Professional severing of one or more of the major arteries in the body. John was found with a dagger in his hands when Hannah Shepard took him back to the _SSV_ _Einstein_. It is still unknown how a 13 year old child managed to take down a fully armed batarian squad. John has not been forthcoming with answers as to how it happened.

Hannah Shepard later adopted John as her son. He spent the majority of his teenaged life aboard starships and stations as his adopted mother was moved from posting to posting.

During his academic life it should be noted that Shepard despite having no apparent schooling before hand, passed every subject with a level of knowledge and expertise that seemed to be that of a man who had already done it.

Junior Year, Senior Year, University all were the same. There is one incident from his times in Uni age 17 he came upon a group of thugs attempting to sexually assault a female classmate of his. The same group were all moved to the ICU with a plethora of injuries: broken legs, arms, ribs and several cracked skulls and Femurs.

The classmates' statement claims that Shepard incapacitated the group, un-armed before escorting her to the nearby Police Station. Shepard was not charged with any criminal repercussions.

At age 18 Shepard graduates top of his class with a record number of doctorates to his name, and to the surprise of many of his peers enlists in the Alliance Military.

SERVICE HISTORY

Within 3 days of his enlistment Shepard was selected for the N7 Special Forces Program. Shepard holds the Alliance sharpshooting record for the Pistol, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, Heavy Weapons and every Vehicle Course the Alliance has today.

Shepard when examined by his mentors in an obstacle course revealed an incredible aptitude to the art of parkour or free-running able to move from start to finish in a single flowing movement.

Shepard possesses a level of technical aptitude unseen in any other individual, almost like a symbiotic relationship. Shepard was able to bypass the strongest firewall the council had to offer, which took a salarian think tank a week to bypass in 5 minutes.

Shepard also holds the title belt for his weight division at the Annual Alliance Unarmed Combat Bout. He held it for every year he was enlisted until he graduated on December 18, 2175.

Shepard after the awards ceremony where he was awarded the Star of Athena, Ares and Apollo, the first marine to ever receive all three of the prestigious awards went to the resort planet Elysium in 2176 to celebrate.

A week and a half into the holiday the largest massed force of pirates and mercenaries ever recorded attacked Elysium in what is now known as the Skyllian Blitz.

Shepard then rallied and headed the defenses of the movement on the frontlines against wave after raid of raiders. Eyewitness reports state that Shepard after spending every round in his service pistol single handedly held off and sealed a breach in the wall with nothing but his dagger, some throwing knives and Shepard's signature weapon, two stabbing blades hidden beneath his wrists, extendable at will nicknamed the "hidden blades".

After the battle Shepard was awarded the Star of Terra for his unflinching heroism and bravery in the face of oblivion and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

After numerous Postings all across the Galaxy Shepard was selected to join the crew of the Normandy in 2183.

END OF PERSONNEL FILE #1567-2937

Captain David Anderson leaned away from the computer and looked at the other person seated across from him in the conference room. Admiral Steven Hackett continued to read the personnel history that Anderson just finished, though Anderson was sure that he had read a dozen times already. Anderson himself had practically memorized the damn thing. But the ambassador needed his professional opinion, and for that, Anderson needed to know Shepard like his own son, inside and out.

Hackett finally leaned back and glanced at Anderson.

"Well," he sighed. "What do you think?"

"As far as I can tell," Anderson replied. "He's the only person worthy of the position and representing humanity."

Hackett nodded his head in agreement.

"You think Udina will agree?" Hackett asked.

Anderson paused. He wasn't entirely sure if Udina would agree with their choice. He never seemed to agree with anything Anderson said, for that matter. But this was different.

"He'll have to," Anderson said. "There's no one else with quite a history."

Hackett sighed, and then nodded his head.

"Where the hell is that guy, anyway?" Hackett asked under his breath.

As if on cue, Ambassador Donnel Udina walked into the conference room carrying a portfolio. Probably carrying a printed copy of Shepard's history. Without a word, he placed the portfolio down and sat in the empty chair. He sat down and leaned forward, almost like he was about to do business.

"So," he began. "What about Shepard? He's earthborn, but no record of his family."

"Doesn't have one," Anderson replied. "DNA results point nowhere but to his Date of Birth. He was raised on the streets. Learned to look after himself."

"At such a young age, too," Hackett pointed out.

"Do we have any idea what happened during his childhood?" Udina asked.

"No," Anderson replied hesitantly. Anderson had hoped futilely that Udina wouldn't bring this up, but it was bound to happen. "He never talks about it. People tend to stop asking him when his dagger starts dancing around his fingers."

"Can we trust a man who keeps secrets from his superiors?" Udina asked

"Everyone has something they don't talk about for a variety of reasons, Ambassador." Anderson said to the two, "However I doubt whatever happened between age 1 to 10 is going to affect his capacity as a soldier."

Undina nodded at that going over the commander's impressive list of achievements

"At age 10, he was able to purchase a ticket onto the _MSV Scorpio_. That shows an almost unnatural amount of maturity for someone of that age," Udina commented.

Hackett agreed. "But then came Mindoir."

"Shepard's a survivor," Anderson said. "Always has been."

"True," Hackett murmured. "But, this is on a whole other scale. Who knows what he saw that night."

"We've all seen the things that happen during war," Anderson said. "Shepard accepts it and moves on. Nothing holds him back."

"It's a good thing that alliance patrol came along when it did," Hackett remarked.

"He then spent the rest of his young adult life under the care of XO Hannah Shepard, then his impressive academic record, before he was enlisted into the Alliance military," Udina continued.

"Shepard's aptitude test show a genius level intellect." Hackett noted. "Joined the Alliance and was accepted into the N7 program. He proved himself during the Blitz. Lead an entire settlement into battle _and_ held enemy attack until reinforcements arrived."

"He's the only reason Elysium is still standing," Anderson replied.

There was a aura of quiet as the three remembered what had happened that night.

"Humanity needs a hero." Anderson said, "And if Shepard doesn't fit the bill, I'm not sure who will."

Hackett and ambassador Udina looked at each other before nodding. Udina stood up and left the table.

"I'll make the call."

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it…

MASS EFFECT

Glancing out the window, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard saw the planet Earth rotating below. For the longest while, the Earth held his gaze, either because Shepard didn't want to look at anything else, or couldn't. It was hard to tell.

Unwanted memories were annoying as hell.

Presently, he got back to what he was doing, which was putting on his red customized Level X Colossus medium armor. Sure, it wasn't standard alliance issue, but that was necessarily a bad thing. It had the best protection from most attacks, the highest amount of shields and protected him from sabotage and biotic attacks rather well.

That and it allowed Shepard to sheath his throwing knives, dagger and his hidden blades. It also allowed for ample movement, something that had he had learned was often the deciding factor between who lived and who died on the battlefield. And off it for that matter.

_Altair on the rooftops of Jerusalem…_

_Ezio descending from the skies, hidden blades outstretched…_

_A gardener tending his plants, pulls a weed from thr ground…_

_An Australian Soldier, feet pounding, rifle blazing on the beaches of Gallipoli…_

_A surgeon opening a man's chest as he started a triple bypass…_

_A Physicist celebrating as he watched the first creation of anti-matter in the Hadron collider…_

_An American sniper lining up a enemy on the soil of Normandy…_

Normandy…

Shepard shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the lives he had lived that were not his own.

He fastened his last glove and tested his hidden blades. Satisfied, he walked out of his quarters to the cockpit to check on Joker and Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

* * *

As he walked down the hallway to the cockpit he saw someone else standing in the Cockpit. Nihlus. The Spectre.

The Council's version of 007 complete with a license to do, well… pretty much anything if it's in the interest of protecting the council.

As he neared the cockpit, he heard Joker's voice.

"Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

Shepard knew they were getting closer to the relay. He could see it in the window in front of him. He always admired the Mass Relays. They were enormous interconnected space stations that glowed with a bright blue light from the Mass Accelerator at its core.

Shepard walked up to the cockpit and stopped next to Nihlus, who took note of him before turning back to the relay.

"All stations secure for transit. Board is green."

Here it comes.

"Approach run has begun."

Soon enough, they would be running at speeds faster than the speed of light. What would take thousands of years to travel, now only took hours. Let's hear it for the Protheans.

"Hitting the relay in three…two…one…"

"Here we go," Shepard muttered to himself. Nihlus barely glanced at him.

The _SSV Normandy_ was shot out like a bullet and propelled through the vastness of space.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift…just under 1500 K," Joker read through the procedure like he was reading a book. They were already 15 minutes out from initial burst.

"1500 is good," Nihlus commented. "You're captain will be pleased." With that, he turned and walked away. Shepard glanced over his shoulder and watched the turian leave. Shepard didn't understand it. Something about the way that turian acted seemed different. Shepard would often times find him looking at his direction. Analyzing him. Studying him. Shepard knew that the Spectre was here for a different reason than just seeing off the Normandy's maiden voyage. He just hoped he would find out what before it was too late.

"I hate that guy," Joker stated. It was a statement of fact.

"Nihlus gave you a complement," said the dark haired lieutenant sitting in the co-pilot's chair. "So…you hate him."

Shepard looked over at Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Even though they were on the same squad, Shepard never really talked to Kaidan. He usually keeps to himself. But who could blame him; he was in fact a Biotic.

And Biotic's didn't really have pretty history. History. Shepard chuckled inwardly. As if he could talk about a guy's history.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good!" Joker vented. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid."

Shepard chuckled inwardly. He had to admit; Joker was one of the best pilots in the Alliance fleet. But he did have a problem with that tongue of his. Blunt as a sledgehammer with twice the impact.

"You're paranoid," Kaidan said exasperated. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the _official_ story," Joker said sarcastically. "Only an idiot believes in the official story."

"So, there's more going on here than we rea-"Joker began, but a voice on the communication channel cut him off.

"Joker, status report." It was the voice of Captain David Anderson, captain of the _SSV Normandy_ and Shepard's commanding officer. Shepard talked to him a few times before they left. He liked him. He's seen combat and knew how to deal with stress and pressure pretty well. Shepard respected him.

Then again, Anderson did tend to piss Shepard off. Not because of anything he did, necessarily. He just hated taking orders in general.

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, captain," Joker reported. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good," Anderson answered. "Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance Brass _before_ we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, captain," Joker saluted. Then he added in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant," Anderson snapped. Joker closed his eyes and shook his head, while Kaidan chuckled. Shepard palmed his face loudly. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing." And with a beep, he was disconnected.

"You get that commander?" Joker asked.

Shepard let out a small grin "Has your sense of timing improved?" he asked dryly, smiling as he looked at his sarcastic poker buddy.

Joker whacked him across the arm. "Just go to the damn you cheating son of a bitch" Joker replied smirking

Shepard made his way to the engaging in small talk with some of the crew before he walked in and found Nihlus waiting there going over the latest intel on Eden Prime.

"Commander Shepard," Nihlus greeted him. "I was hoping you'd get here first. It would give us a chance to talk."

"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about" Shepard inquired

"I'm interested in this world we're going to; Eden Prime," Nihlus said, gesturing to the report on the monitor. It showed a picture of an idyllic world with trees and plains stretching as far as the eye could see. "I hear it's quite beautiful."

Shepard noticed that Nihlus's tone suggested that he was saying this as a fact, not an observation.

"I've never actually been there," Shepard muttered. "Though I've heard people say it's a paradise."

"Yes, a paradise," Nihlus mused. "Serene. Tranquil. Safe."

He stressed the word 'safe' a little too much. Shepard's eyes closed, _"Shit."_

"Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity cannot only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them."

He turned away from Shepard and gazed at the planet shown on the view screen.

"But how safe is it really?"

"Look Nihlus, are you going to tell me what were really doing here or not?" Shepard said, sick of all these words with no meaning.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard," Nihlus shot back. "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the alliance truly ready for this?"

Shepard went to reply when Captain Anderson strode into the room the door hissing shut behind him.

"I think it's time we told the Commander what's really going on," Anderson told Nihlus.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," Nihlus began.

"The crew kinda figured that when we had a spectre and Captain David Anderson on the same ship" he said dryly "Sir."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime," Anderson continued. "That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"Sir with all due respect why wasn't I informed of this. I find it hard to fight and prepare if I don't know what I'm up against."

"I don't like being kept out in the dark, Captain," Shepard stated angrily. "That's exactly when things go straight to shit."

"I know, Commander," Anderson said. "I didn't like it either. But this came straight from the top. Information strictly on a need to know basis."

Guess Shepard had to live with that. He shrugged.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of…beacon," Anderson paused. "It was Prothean."

Shepard froze.

Then he picked back up "Prothean as in "Hi, you might remember me from such monuments as the Mass Relays or the Citadel, not just a hunk of metal' from 50,000 years back?" Anderson chuckled

"This is big, Shepard," Anderson continued. "The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward 200 years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facility to handle something like this. We need to bring the Beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander," Nihlus said. "This could affect every species in Council Space."

Ah, good of the Council. Enter the Spectre.

"Thanks, I guess," Shepard muttered. He wasn't really sure if he meant it, but it was due. "Always good to have a few extra hands."

"There's more Shepard," Anderson continued. "Nihlus isn't just here for the Beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

Shepard looked at the Captain, then at Nihlus then back at Anderson again. "Whatever it was, I swear I didn't do it."

Nihlus chuckled

"You're smart enough to know how things work, Commander," Anderson stated. "The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the alliance has come."

"I've read your review during the Blitz," Nihlus said. "Very impressive, for someone just graduated from N7. You showed a very strong willingness to take command and protect those who you only just met. Your younger life also shows an incredible unwillingness to lay down and die"

"That and your reputation as the 'Perfect Score' in the Alliance Academy leaves a lasting impression. All of these are useful qualities. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Shepard turned and faced Nihlus inquisitive "Why me? Why the human?"

"Not all turians resent humanity, Shepard," Nihlus told him. "Some of us see the potential of your species. And while some believe that you are too ambitious for your own good, some believe that you can be a valuable asset to Citadel Space. I, personally, don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

Shepard nodded. Despite all of his other qualities, Nihlus was a good soldier and …individual.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance, Captain," Shepard knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from his mouth as confirmation.

"Earth needs this, Shepard," the Captain told him. "Humanity wants to be a bigger part in shaping interstellar policies. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it'll show how far we've come. We're counting on you."

Shepard thought back to all the other times they had done something for the 'good of humanity'. He cringed mentally. Usually didn't end well. "I'll have to see your skills for myself," Nihlus chimed in. "Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together."

"For now, you must see that beacon gets onto the Normandy ASAP," Anderson continued.

"We're spending a lot of energy and effort for a piece of old Prothean whatever-it-is," Shepard crossed his arms. "Why?"

"It's the first piece of Prothean technology that we've discovered still intact," Nihlus answered. "All other artifacts were too badly damaged to really be of any use."

"When we discovered the Prothean ruins buried on Mars, it jumped our technology forward 200 years," Anderson said. "That was just a small data cache. What if this beacon is a weapons archive? We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

That explained why they needed the stealth systems on the Normandy.

"Are we expecting trouble from the Terminus Systems?" Shepard asked. "Eden Prime is close to the Terminus Systems, but it is under Citadel protection. If the Terminus Systems attack, its an act of war."

"Technically yes," Nihlus agreed. "But some of the members of the Terminus Systems might be willing to start a war over this."

Shepard nodded "The Protheans had made some of the greatest technological advances in history. If there weapons were like anything else they built…" Shepard didn't need to finish the sentence

The Terminus Systems was a collection of systems that shared a common enemy: the Citadel. But besides that, they can hardly be called a unified people. They spend so much time bickering over power that the Citadel barely paid any attention to them. But united, they can rival the citadel in power.

"Your ready Shepard?" Anderson asked.

"Get the beacon, make sure it isn't damaged, don't make an ass of oneself" Shepard said.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" Anderson was cut off by a voice on the intercom.

"Captain! We've got a problem!" the voice belonged to Joker.

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson inquired.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir, you better see this," Joker answered.

"Bring it up on screen," Anderson approached the screen, along with Shepard and Nihlus.

The screen went black for a second, then a pitched battle appeared. It was a camera feed from a soldier's helmet. The screen shook and moved as the soldier moved, avoiding gunfire and explosions. It went to another soldier in white armor. The female ran up to the camera.

"Get down!" she shouted as she pushed the camera down and returned fire. The camera faced another soldier who began shouting at the camera.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy-" explosion "-fire! I repeat, heavy fire! We can't-" ricochet "-get evac! They came out of nowhere! We need-" gunshot and blood. The soldier relaying the message was shot and fell.

The camera continued to move as it looked over the other soldiers when it paused for a second. The soldier on screen lowered his gun and began to step back, eyes on the sky. The camera looked over to another soldier who was looking up as well, ignoring the gunfire around him.

The camera looked up and saw…something. It was covered in smoke and electricity was erupting from it. It hummed with artificial life as its claws opened up. The camera began to go unsteady, moving without order, glimpsing other soldiers grabbing their heads and helmets, a high-pitched squealing noise filling the screen.

Then static.

Shepard, Anderson and Nihlus stared at the white noise on the screen, taking in what just happened.

"Everything just cuts out after that," Joker's voice came on again. "No comm. traffic or anything. It just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson told him. The video reversed and went to the thing covered in smoke and electricity. Shepard got a better look at it again. It looked like a giant, mechanical squid. It wasn't claws, but tentacles that opened up, exposing a gigantic maw.

Nihlus's mandibles twitched.

"Status report," Anderson said.

"15 minutes from Eden Prime, Captain, no other Alliance ships in the area," Joker relayed.

"Take us in, Joker, fast and quiet," Anderson ordered. "This mission just got a whole lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly, without drawing attention," Nihlus suggested. "They can get to the beacon as quietly as possible."

"Suit up and head to the engineering bay," Anderson said. Nihlus turned and headed to the door without a word. Anderson turned to Shepard. "You're going in, Shepard. Get ready."

Shepard looked once more at the screen, at the mechanical…thing. He saluted sharply before sighing. "Another day at the office" he muttered before leaving the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Shepard stood in the engineering bay his arms moving through the motions of his unorthodox amalgamation of fighting styles, _'Descent of the Eagle'_.

Jab.

Jab.

Cross.

Spin Kick.

Counter.

Jump.

Unleash blades.

X Slash.

Stomach tear.

Head stab.

He saw Nihlus walking towards him in the corner of his eyes and retracted his blades into his sleeves, before turning.

"An impressive display" Nihlus commented clapping lightly. "Who taught you to do that?"

Shepard turned to the turian and scratched his head sheepishly. "Actually I did. It's a mix of a variety of different styles and forms into a combat style that is constantly flowing…"

"For he who stops in battle dies." Nihlus finished. "But why the throwing knives and the blade, if a bullet kills just as well?"

Shepard nodded "While a bullet may travel further and faster, it's also impossible to mask the sound due to speed it's travelling at. A well thrown knife however…"

Shepard's hand blurred with movement and a dagger thudded into a pockmarked target board. "Is silent and has an added bonus of being able to pass straight through a biotic barrier due to its higher density, and reduced velocity."

Shepard then flexed his hand and a hidden blade extended into his palm. "And there's never a time when a hidden weapon isn't useful."

Nihlus extended a hand respectfully. "May I?" He asked

Shepard flicked out his dagger '_Talon_' one of the only physical links to a past known by no-one else. It twirled around his hand before he handed it hilt first to Nihlus.

Nihlus examined the blade drawing blood from the slightest touch. This blade may look ornamental, but this was a weapon made purely to draw blood.

"Impressive." He murmured before handing it back to Shepard. "You're going to have to show me how good you are with that, Shepard." He said with a grin.

Shepard took his blade and sheathed with a grin as well. "You're on, Nihlus!" he said shaking hands with the turian spectre.

"We've arrived at Eden Prime," Joker chimed in. "Activating stealth systems. Approaching Drop Point 1." Anderson approached them. Nihlus and Shepard got up and walked toward the door. Kaidan and Jenkins followed.

"You're team's the muscle in this operation, Commander," Anderson told Shepard. "Get to the beacon and get it on board ASAP."

"What about survivor's, Captain?" a voice behind Shepard asked. Shepard glanced and saw it was Kaidan. He nodded. Kaidan had a moral code that was similar to Shepard's own. Good.

"Helping survivor's is a secondary objective," Anderson said. "The beacon's your top priority."

The engineering bay doors opened with a large amount of wind blowing through. The ground rushed below them and began to slow. Nihlus got out his shotgun and checked it again. He looked up at Shepard who gave a small, two-fingered salute. Nihlus returned it.

"Nihlus, you coming with us?" Jenkins asked.

"I move faster on my own," was all he said before he jumped off and onto the ground below. The ground than began to speed up again as Nihlus went out of sight.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead," Anderson said. "He'll relay information if anything comes up. Until then, I want radio silence."

"You got it, sir," Shepard said.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck," Anderson said.

"Approaching Drop Point 2," Joker said. The ship slowed down and lowered to the ground. Shepard looked down and cracked his neck as he rolled his head around his shoulders. Then he grinned. Screw safety.

"Thumbs up let's do this JOOHHHHHHHN SHEEEPARRRRD" he roared before diving out of the engineering bay doors from twice the maximum safety distance.

"Shepard" Kaidan yelled before throwing on his helmet and jumping to the ground at a safe distance, Jenkins following after him.

They found Shepard on the ground checking his assault rifle as they approached him.

Jenkins looked in awe at the commander's survival of the supposedly fatal jump. "Sir, what was that?" he asked dumbstruck.

Shepard grinned before readying his weapon. "Fun."

Kaidan just held his head and sighed. _'Every time he did that, and every time he scares me half to death' _he thought inwardly.

Then the grin fell from Shepard's face and in his place stood the unstoppable Commander Shepard, Hero of the Alliance.

"Move Out."

* * * * * * * * * *

**AN: Well there's the first chapter of Creed of the Shepard, For the record I'm going to try and stretch this one out over the entire Mass Effect Trilogy combined with Elements from Assassin's Creed 1 & 2.**

**Sorry about the other stories but my father destroyed them during one of his Rages. It'll take a while to get back into the zone for those.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Good? Bad? Leeroy Jenkins Adaptation?**

**Review! They give me strength to take down Writer's Block. **


End file.
